gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diego
Diego – zręczny wojownik i złodziej. Jeden z przyjaciół Bezimiennego. Występuje w każdej części serii Gothic oprócz Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów i Gothic 3: The Beginning. Charakter i osobowość Diego jest sprytnym człowiekiem zawsze szukającym okazji, by się wzbogacić. Ma żyłkę do interesów i nie wzbrania się skorzystać z nieuczciwej okazji do zarobku, jest też jednak honorowy i lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół. Bardzo inteligentny, potrafi się dobrze ustawić w życiu i wyjść cało z niejednej opresji. Diego lubi być na bieżąco i zawsze wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Przed akcją gry Diego był wspólnikiem Gerbrandta w mieście Khorinis. Pomagał mu w szczególne śliskich sprawach, ale gdy wiedział już za dużo, został wtrącony przez byłego kompana do kolonii karnej. Gothic: Der Comic Gorn wszczyna zamieszki przy arenie, a Diego i Milten zostają uznani za jego przyjaciela i ich reputacja w obozie zmalała. Razem planują zemścić się na Barabacku, który skrzywdził Gorna i był źródłem ich nieszczęść. Diego w jaskini (komiks).png Diego (Komiks).png Gothic Diego był skazańcem w Górniczej Dolinie Khorinis. Dzięki żyłce do interesów i zręcznym palcom wzbił się ponad pracujących w kopalniach kopaczy. Został przywódcą cieni, zwiadowców pracujących dla Gomeza, a także opiekował się nowymi więźniami. Diego wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – Lesterem, Gornem i Miltenem – organizował spotkania, dzięki którym zawsze wiedział, co dzieje się w innych obozach. To on ratuje Bezimiennego przed Bullitem i dwoma innymi strażnikami, objaśnia mu zasady panujące w kolonii, opowiedział o obozach i proponowuje przyłączenie się do Starego Obozu. Jeśli bohater zdecyduje się na przyłączenie do Starego Obozu, Diego zostaje jego przewodnikiem i objaśnia jego test zaufania. W III rozdziale pomaga Bezimiennemu w zdobyciu kamienia ogniskującego z kanionu trolli. W IV rozdziale, po zalaniu się Starej Kopalni, opuszcza obóz. Zostaje na straży niedaleko południowej bramy, aby ostrzegać innych, by nie zbliżali się do wejścia do obozu, ponieważ strażnicy atakują każdego, kto się zbliży. Mówi również bohaterowi, aby znalazł Gorna i Lestera i powiedział im, że mają się spotkać z nim i Miltenem tam gdzie zwykle. Diego wita bohatera.PNG|Diego wita Bezimiennego w Górniczej Dolinie Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka Po upadku bariery Diego udaje się do miasta Khorinis, gdzie zamierzał ostrzec paladynów o smokach atakujących Górniczą Dolinę. Jednakże nie został dopuszczony przed oblicze lorda Hagena i z polecenia paladyna Lothara, z powrotem zesłano go do kolonii. Diego trafia do niewoli paladynów, którzy wkroczyli do Górniczej Doliny po upadku bariery. Okazuje się jednak przydatny, ponieważ dobrze zna okolicę. Zostaje przydzielony do grupy Silvestra, który wysłał go z dwoma paladynami daleko od obozu, aby znalazł bezpieczne miejsce na ukrycie zgromadzonej magicznej rudy. Jednakże, Silvestro i górnicy wpadli na stado pełzaczy i zginęli. Diego zaszywa się w małej kotlince na ziemiach orków, gdzie Bezimienny może go odnaleźć i wyprowadzić z Doliny. Następnie udaje się do Khorinis. W mieście prosi bohatera o odzyskanie jego oszczędności, które zostały na dawnym placu wymian. Chce zemścić się na Gerbrandcie, dlatego prosi Bezimiennego, aby zaniósł mu list. Gdy Gerbrandt czyta list, w którym Diego mu grozi, ten ucieka, a były przywódca cieni przejmuje jego dom. Płynie z Bezimiennym na dwór Irdorath. Może bohatera wtedy nauczyć zręczności, strzelania z łuku, pomoże przy tajemniczych przejściach i sprzeda strzały oraz bełty. Diego R2.png|Diego w Returning 2.0 Gothic 3 Wraz z Bezimiennym, Diego przypływa na kontynent. Po wyjściu na brzeg Myrtany walczy z nim ramię w ramię o Ardeę. Następnie wyrusza do Varantu, by zarobić. Bezimienny może go spotkać w Bradze i wspólnie z nim zapolować na mroczne zębacze. Po wykonaniu zadania, Diego będzie towarzyszył Bezimiennemu, który zabiera go do Mora Sul, gdzie jak zwykle będzie szukał sposobu na łatwy zarobek. Diego radzi również bohaterowi by udał się do Zubena. W zależności od decyzji Bezimiennego, po stronie którego boga stanąć, jego losy są różne. Jeżeli stanie po stronie Innosa lub Adanosa, Diego zamieszka w Mora Sul i zostanie najbogatszym człowiekiem świata. Jeżeli opowie się po stronie Beliara, uzyska tytuł skarbnika w prywatnym skarbcu bohatera. Diego w przyszłości by Kubar906.png|Diego jako najbogatszy człowiek świata Diego (CM3).png|Diego w Content Mod 3.0 ArcaniA Diego przemyca towary na statkach wojennych Myrtany. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na wysepce Feshyr, podczas zdobywania błogosławieństwa Gromara. Jest on mentorem nowego bohatera. Gromar każe bohaterowi pozbyć się go z wyspy, ale Diego jest sprytny i daje bohaterowi swoją starą maczetę, jako dowód na to, że Bezimienny pozbył się go z wyspy. Jakiś czas później wysyła Bezimiennego z ziołami do Lyrki. Podczas nieobecności bohatera jego wioska została zniszczona. Po tym zajściu zabiera bohatera na Argaan i zleca znalezienie starożytnej świątyni w górach, w której znajduje się boskie kowadło, a sam udaje się do Stewark. Tam niespodziewanie wpada w kłopoty, z których musi go wydostać Bezimienny. Diego został oskarżony o zabicie Mermunda, za co zostaje schwytany i wtrącony do lochu w Stewark, z którego jednak uwalnia go główny bohater. Następnie wyrusza gdzieś z Rauterem i Gornem, nie chce jednak powiedzieć Bezimiennemu dokąd idą i co będą robić. Z czasem przybywa do Thorniary, gdzie zostaje uwięziony wraz z Miltenem oraz lordem Hagenem przez najemników Krwawe Żmije i zmuszony przez nich do walki na arenie im. Lorda Dominique. Z opresji jednak znów ratuje go bohater. Bezimienny i Diego po spaleniu Feshyr (G4) (by Kubar906).png|Bezimienny i Diego po spaleniu Feshyr ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Tak jak reszta przyjaciół Rhobara III, wyruszył do Setarrif, aby powstrzymać demona. Pomaga Miltenowi odkopać wejście do podziemi ruin miasta oraz udziela bohaterowi kilku wskazówek. Modyfikacje Złote Wrota Diego przebywa w obozie paladynów pod dowództwem lorda Hagena. Wraz z Andre i Martinem przesiaduje przy ognisku. Gdy spotyka bohatera rozpoczyna się rozmowa. Przyjaciel bohatera prosi go o odnalezienie jego paczki z bagiennym zielem, którą zarekwirował mu lord Hagen, gdyż nie będzie mu psuć żołnierzy!. Może zaprowadzić Bezimiennego do obozu orków w kanionie, w którym spotyka Gorna i tam się zatrzymuje. Później bohater może z nim walczyć na arenie w orkowym obozie. Diego (ZW).png|Diego w Złotych Wrotach Dolina Zombie Po wybuchu plagi zombie Diego ucieka ze Starego Obozu do obozowiska niedaleko chaty Cavalorna. Odnajduje go Bragus, który poszukuje siedmiu insygniów Beliara. Pyta się Diego o jedną z nich, która ma znajdować się na arenie orków. Dowódca cieni mówi, że może pomóc głównemu bohaterowi tam pójść, a Bragus przyjmuje propozycję. Po dotarciu na arenę orków i odbiciu jej spod władzy zombie bohater przekazuje Diego wiadomość, że Gorn go szuka. Cień jest tym uradowany i biegnie na ich miejsce spotkań. Quest Pack 4 Po wyzwoleniu Ardei spod władzy orków, Diego oddaje Bezimiennemu swoją zbroję cienia, a sam przywdziewa ubranie łowcy. Mroczne Tajemnice Diego opowiada Bezimiennemu także o innych obozach w Górniczej Dolinie. Bezimienny przychodzi później do niego z bełtem mającym dziwne nacięcie, który znalazł przy ciele Neka. Cień radzi mu iść do Cavalorna. Ten zdradza bohaterowi, że tylko Pacho nacina ełty w ten sposób. Tamten mówi, by Bezimienny pogadał ze Złym, bo to on kazał mu zabić Neka. Zły jednak nie przyznaje się do niczego. Bezimienny przekonuje cienia mówiąc, że wie, kto jest przełożonym Złego - Kruk. W końcu Zły decyduje się na spotkanie w jaskini kretoszczurów w nocy. Po spotkaniu Bezimienny pokazuje Diego dziwny zwój. Teraz cień wysyła bohatera do Thorusa w celu dowiedzenia się większej ilości informacji na temat Neka. Podczas przygody w kanionie trolli okazuje się, że nie ma tam kamienia ogniskującego. Cień mówi bohaterowi, że niedawno był tu przemytnik imieniem Monk i to pewnie on ma kamień ogniskujący. Potem dowódca cieni wraca do Starego Obozu. Po poinformowaniu Lestera i Gorna o spotkaniu wszyscy przyjaciele ruszają do górskiej fortecy, która jest miejscem ich spotkań. Bezimienny zastępuje tam Gorna, który nie może przyjść z powodu przygotowań do odbicia Wolnej Kopalni. Podczas spotkania tematem rozmowy jest wojna Gomeza i Lee. Diego mówi, że aby konflikt dobiegł końca Gomez koniecznie musi zginąć. Po zdobyciu runy teleportacyjnej do świątyni magów ognia Bezimienny atakuje Stary Obóz i zabija Gomeza. Tymczasem Diego, Milten i Lester zostają w górskiej fortecy aż do upadku magicznej bariery nad Górniczą Doliną. Velaya – Historia wojowniczki Diego jest poszukiwany wraz z Bezimiennym, Lesterem, Gornem i Laresem za kradzież Esmeraldy oraz uprowadzenie Miltena i Vatrasa. Ciekawostki * Z niewiadomych powodów, Diego nie może pokazywać się u magów. Mówi to w pierwszym spotkaniu z bohaterem. Może to mieć związek z jego przyjaźnią z Miltenem, której magowie nie popierają lub o wydarzenia z Gothic: Der Comic i brawurową ucieczkę przed Drago. * W Gothic, gdy poczekamy do 3:00 w nocy przed jego chatą zobaczymy, jak udaje się do zawalonej wieży. Siedzi w niej do 5:30 po czym z powrotem wraca do chaty. Może to być spowodowane bezsennością bohatera lub nawiązywać w jakiś sposób do wydarzeń z Gothic: Der Comic. * Po IV rozdziale w Gothic Diego nie ma już gildii cień. Zmienia się ona na gildię mag ognia. Jest to spowodowane tym, że gdyby posiadał dawną gildię, uciekałby przed bohaterem, a w przypadku gildii strażnik chciałby go zabić. * W VI rozdziale, jeśli bohater przywoła go za pomocą kodów w Obozie Bractwa lub Nowym Obozie, nowicjusze i szkodnicy zaczną uciekać na jego widok, a najemnicy i strażnicy świątynni zaatakują jego i Bezimiennego. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów, da się go przywołać kodem, mimo iż normalnie w tej części nie występuje. Zleca misję Bezimiennemu polegającą na odnalezieniu Miltena w Gocie. * Diego posiada swój charakterystyczny kucyk zarówno we wszystkich częściach sagi Gothic, jak i w grze ArcaniA i dodatku ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif. * W Gothic II: Noc Kruka, gdy główny bohater poprosi go o pomoc w przeprawie przez Górniczą Dolinę i dotrze z nim do dawnego miejsca wymiany (omijając opuszczoną kopalnię) z Gothic, otrzyma 500 punktów doświadczenia za nostalgię. * W serii Gothic wielokrotnie zmienia się jego wygląd. W Gothic, Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka jest brunetem i ma długie wąsy, w Gothic 3 ma ciemnoszare włosy i wąsy, zaś w ArcaniA i ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif jego włosy są siwe, a wąsy krótkie. * Jest pierwszym nam znanym i najlepszym przyjacielem Bezimiennego – bohater poznał go na początku swoich przygód, gdy ten uratował go od oprychów Bullita. * Jeśli Bezimienny zabierze Diega jako towarzysza do Mora Sul wypełni zadanie Diego w Mora Sul, którego od nikogo nie może przyjąć. * W ArcaniA i ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif nie posiada łuku. * W modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice w swoim ekwipunku ma zbroję zabójcy i hełm najemnika. * W Gothic II mówi Bezimiennemu, gdzie ukrył swoje złoto, kiedy był jeszcze pod magiczną barierą, jednak w Gothic nie ma tego złota. Poprawia to modyfikacja Świat Skazańców, w której Diego zbiera złote monety i prosi bohatera o przyniesienie mu porozrzucanych po kolonii monet jeśli takowe znajdzie. Za każdą monetę oferuje jedną bryłkę rudy. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów z nieoficjalną łatką 2.1 znajduje się niedaleko Silden. Bezimienny może z nim handlować i uczyć się od niego. Diego może również towarzyszyć bohaterowi. * W konsolowej wersji ArcaniA istnieje osiągnięcie o nazwie Bogatszy niż Diego, wymagające zgromadzenia 200 000 sztuk złota. * W pierwszej wersji Gothic 3 jego głowa była zbyt mała w stosunku do reszty ciała. Późniejsze wersje poprawiły ten błąd. * Jeśli bohater zdecyduje się oddać listę od Iana w ręce Laresa, Diego najprawdopodobniej się o tym dowie – świadczą o tym wpis w dzienniku o treści Diego ucieszył się, gdy wręczyłem mu listę od Iana. Chyba nie zauważył, że Lares dodał kilka rzeczy od siebie. A może rzeczywiście widziałem dziwny błysk w jego oku? oraz komentarz Roscoe o nim – Jak go znam, pękłby ze śmiechu na wieść, że tu jesteś. Z pewnością jako przywódcy cieni dotarła do niego informacja o napadzie na konwój. Poza tym cechowała go przenikliwość. * Poza tym istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Diego był szpiclem w Starym Obozie, a oczywiste jest, że kolaborował z Nowym Obozem wiele razy. Przemawia za tym kilka faktów oprócz sfałszowanej listy Iana. Pierwszym faktem jest pomoc Diego w przypadku szukania kamieni ogniskujących. Zastanawiający jest fakt, dlaczego członek SO pomaga człowiekowi, który pracuje dla obozu wroga i skąd się w ogóle o poszukiwaniach kamieni dowiedział w tak krótkim czasie. W drugiej części gry Diego i Lares podczas pobytu na statku cały czas przebywają blisko siebie i cały dniami rozmawiają. Doskonale znali się zatem i utrzymywali dobre stosunki w Kolonii Karnej. Diego zdezerterował z Obozu, zamiast walczyć z Nowym Obozem jak reszta ludzi Gomeza. Diego ani nikt inny nigdy nie powiedział otwarcie, że jest on szpiegiem, gdyż takie informacje nigdy nie wychodzą poza pewne kręgi. Po upadku Bariery nikogo już takie rzeczy nie obchodziły, a Bezimienny stracił większość pamięci i wspomnień i mógł tych zdarzeń po prostu nie pamiętać. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lO6u2FptIA - użytkownik portalu YouTube omawia tę kwestię. * Gdy Bezimienny zaprosi Diego na pokład Esmeraldy, a następnie powie mu, że zabrakło dla niego miejsca, wspomina on wtedy o pierwszym spotkaniu z bohaterem i o Bullicie. * W modyfikacji Left 4 Gothic on, Milten, Lester i Gorn są postaciami grywalnymi. * Gdy w Gothic II: Noc Kruka Bezimienny postanowi odprowadzić Diego na przełęcz i podczas tej wyprawy towarzysz zginie, wówczas w Khorinis przy pierwszym spotkaniu Diego spyta bohatera, dlaczego jest taki zdziwiony, widząc go, oraz powie, że tak naprawdę stracił tylko na chwilę przytomność. Kategoria:Cienie Diego Diego Diego Diego Diego Diego Diego Diego Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Złodzieje